


everything about you becomes my song, my melody

by my_eternalsunshine



Series: markhyuck collection <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Guitars, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Strangers to Lovers, Sunsets, inspired by multiple gg songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine
Summary: hearing hyuck’s voice let his heart bloom, and mark craved to listen to it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: markhyuck collection <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808497
Kudos: 18





	everything about you becomes my song, my melody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story! 
> 
> I wasn't even planning on posting this but my best frind encouraged me to publish it so...here, have 1k words of awkward markhyuck fluff!

where is it from? 

hyuck heard it again. the faint sound of guitar strings, being plucked and creating a quiet melody. playing over the young, gleaming sunset. it had been present for only a few days, but donghyuck already made it his own, cute little ritual to sit outside on the balcony, occasionally finish his homework, watch the sun set and wait for the mysterious guitar player. 

living the calm, easy life. 

this evening, it went away all the same again. hyuck came home from school, kicked off his shoes at the front, welcomed his mother and told her about his day, grabbed an orange and his textbooks and made his way onto the balcony.  
tenderly, the sun coloured the sky in soft pastel tones and illuminated the space with a dim, yellow light. 

such perfect weather. 

surprisingly, it didn’t take long for the stranger to start his guitar practice. hyuck’s eyes fluttered from the heavy textbook as he noticed the first chords. subconsciously, a smile sneaked into his round face and lifted his cheeks.  
they really came every evening.  
this time, the guitar player seemed to practice well-known songs on his guitar. hyuck noticed them, quietly humming an old song by 2ne1 and eventually, singing along to one of his all-time favorite summer ballad, “goodbye summer”, by f(x). he had completely lost himself in the lyrics. when the song came to its end, in a flash, the guitar went silent.  
crap. they noticed me singing along.  
anxiously, hyuck narrowed his mouth, pulled his legs close and fumbled with the strings of his hoodie. 

“hello?” 

out of the blue, unsuspected, hyuck heard a voice, maybe a young adult, questioning, even sounding as nervous as his own, coming from above his head. from the upper balcony? sticking his head out and facing up, he saw him. raven hair, round glasses, handsome face. hyuck had to blush a little.

“hi? are you the one playing guitar here every evening?” hyuck asked. okay, that question sounded really stupid, 

but the stranger started to grin.

“yeah, i am. my name’s mark. by the way, i love your singing voice. it matched perfectly with goodbye summer.”, he responded cheekily. 

hyuck’s face mist in a deep pink, breaking eye contact and muttering a shy “thank you”. 

“hey, uh…what’s your name?”

“oh, i’m hyuck!”

“hyuck, why don’t you come over? i’d love talking to you.” 

hyuck agreed, nodding and excitedly packing away his textbooks. homework could wait. 

-

soon, hyuck flopped himself on mark’s old couch, next to a big, maroon acoustic guitar.  
mark joined and they started to indulge into a conversation. hyuck learned that mark, a canadian citizen, age 17, one year older than him, planned to pursue a music career and laughed loud and brightly, in a way which made everyone’s heart skip faster. hyuck felt like he wasn’t talking to a stranger, but to someone he had met ages ago. they just clicked. was it coincidence? hyuck just felt himself drawn to the boy.

‘oh’, he thought to himself. ‘is this what “fall in love” is?’ 

somehow, his heart beated faster when mark smiled at him, eyes shining in the evening sun while he excitedly told hyuck all about his passion of making music. never had he met a person more passionate than mark. so full of love and determination for something, releasing feelings he never knew he would be able to feel. it was amazing.

“hyuck, can i play something on my guitar while you sing along?” mark suddenly asked. hearing hyuck’s voice let his heart bloom, and mark craved to listen to it. 

“w-wait, i should sing?” 

“hyuckie, don’t act like that. your singing is forbiddenly good.” 

glaring at him, hyuck had to blush even deeper. what was this idiot thinking? giving him compliments like that, without even flinching from his spot. 

“well, okay. can you play into the new world?” 

“yes!” he smiled, plucking the cords, creating an intro. 

when hyuck started to recite the story of longing and beginning, the familiar feeling re-entered mark’s tummy. the melodic music descending from mark’s instrument and hyuck’s serene, mild voice mixed with the atmosphere of the almost set sun, now projecting shades of magenta and purple onto the sky, felt like this scene had created love itself. mark lost himself in hyuck’s golden eyes, which twinkled even brighter as he sung. hyuck almost forgot the text to the song while staring at mark, his bold hands creating the tune, so focused in his play. his raven hair. his focused eyes. he could barely concentrate.  
as the last tones of the song were played, the two of them stared into the dark sky. it had gotten late, but neither of them really wanted to end this. 

“it’s gotten so late.”, hyuck mumbled. 

“hmmm.” 

“should i go home or- because it’s so late and maybe- because of your bedtime-” 

bedtime? mark chuckled over his sweetness. “i think you should. cuties like you need their beauty sleep.” 

“you stupid flirt!” hyuck whined, his cheeks blushing in red once again. 

“but wait, i’ll just walk you down.”, mark uttered, putting his guitar aside.  
“i don’t want anything happening to you.” 

standing in front of hyuck’s door, neither of them really knew what to say.  
should they hug? should they just say goodnight? should hyuck give him a peck on the cheek? an awkward silence spread over the hallway. 

“so..i guess we’ll see eachother tomorrow.” quietly murmuring, hyuck ruffled through his wavy, light brown hair. 

“yeah, i’ll definitely keep an eye out for you at school.” mark smiled.

“oh, that’s nice. well, goodbye mark. sleep well tonight.” hyuck fumbled with his keys and was about to open his door, when mark grabbed his hand.

“wait a minute, i want to say something.” mark shouted a tad bit too loud. 

hyuck’s eyes re-focusing on mark, he shifted his head. “what is it?” 

intertwining his hand with hyucks, mark pressed his lips together and sighed. 

“i...i wish you a good night too.” he muttered. suddenly letting go of the hand, he gifted hyuck a last glance, before running off.

being left with a confused grimace, hyuck watched him run down the hallway. was mark hiding something from him? 

-

“okay, so you’re telling me you have a crush on a high school junior, who lives above your apartment and practices guitar every night? and you two just talked for a few hours and you already want to kiss him?” 

“minus the kiss part, yeah, you’re right.” 

on the next day, hyuck was having lunch with his best friend jaemin and was reciting yesterday’s events to him. unfortunately, jaemin wasn’t a great help as he clowned the elder. 

“lol, you really have a crush on someone who you met a few weeks ago and talked like, a few hours with? you’re such a love-sick idiot, hyuck.” jaemin grinned, digging into his fried rice. 

provoked, hyuck glared at him, taking a sip of his milk. “you’re such a buttwipe, na jaemin.” 

he looked around the lunch hall, in hopes of spotting mark at lunch. but he was nowhere to be found. hm. 

“are you looking for him, or what?” jaemin teased again. 

“do i look like some kind of sick stalker? of course not.” quickly lowering his head, hyuck shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth. 

after lunch ended, hyuck went into class with a small sting lurking in his abdomen. he really had hoped to spot mark at lunch, or at least to gift him a small smile. carrying a damp mood, hyuck entered class. 

-

“hyuck!! hyuckie, wait!” a familiar voice made hyuck turn around on his way home. mark came sprinting towards him, ruffled hair and odd sitting glasses on his nose. when he reached the younger, he had to rest his hand on hyuck’s shoulder, panting and gasping for air. 

“i had to- hah, had to speak about something with my teacher, sorry.” he excused himself, huffing next to him. 

“it’s okay. didn’t see you at lunch either tho.” hyuck muttered, slightly brushing his hand in hopes of holding it on their way home. did mark get the hint?

mark’s glance went south, embarrassed. “sorry. i wasn’t able to spot you. but we can spend some time now, if you like?” 

“wait, you want me to come over?” 

“yes! i love to spend time with you! also, i have to tell you something.” 

hyuck’s eyes gleamed up and he curiously looked at mark. “like yesterday?” 

“actually,” mark had to chuckle, “i wanted to tell you that yesterday, but i don’t know, i was too shy?” 

hyuck’s eyebrows furrowed. “too shy? did you do something illegal?” 

“no, it’s just-” mark stopped at the corner of the street, grabbed hyuck’s hands and looked him straight in the eyes. “to make it easy, i love you, hyuck. i know, this is so sudden, and we’ve basically just known each other for a day, but these are my true feelings.” 

“oh mark, i love you too.” hyuck smiled, intertwining their hands. “it’s just so sudden that we both catched feelings, i guess.” 

“maybe it’s some kind of soulmate thing? although i don’t know much about that stuff.” mark admitted, caressing hyuck’s hand with his thumb.

“i don’t care about that. i just want to go home, watch the sunset and give you kisses while i cuddle you.” 

“that sounds like a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking your time and reading this! 
> 
> this story was inspired by multiple girl group songs, obviously goodbye summer by f(x) and into the new world by girl's generation, but also rendezvous 18.6y by loona yyxy. 
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you liked the story, i appreciate it alot! ^^
> 
> my twitter is @eternalsun_sh :)
> 
> have a nice day or night!


End file.
